Stars fate
by Blueicewing
Summary: Inside Hurt/comfort and Family. I'll be doing a differnet version of this story. it will still be the same just it will have Team 7 in it. a Fairy tail and Naruto cross over.
1. Chapter 1

This pairs up Grey and Lucy. Natsu raped Lucy during his mating season and now caring his baby. Grey left team Natsu and confronts Lucy and helps her. But Natsu wants to claim her as his mate. They leave for a while and found something while to go to the healing mage. Will they go back to the guild? Will Natsu take Lucy? What did they find?

" Lucy! Be sure to lock you your doors and windows. It is THAT season for the Slayers!" Mirajane called out to the blond steller mage as she was leaving Fairy Tail. Lucy called back, " Thanks! Hi Grey." As he was coming to her, he waved and said," I'll walk you home. All the guys are walking the girls home just to be safe." She nodded her thanks and they left together t go to her house. It was chilly and the full moon was blood red and Lucy shivered. Grey notices this and took of the cloak he was wearing and put it on her then pulled her close to his body. Lucy was thankful for the heat and snuggled closer to Grey as a cold wind blow. When they reached her house Lucy went to take of his cloak to give it to him but he said, " Keep it. You need it more then me." Lucy nodded and said, " Thanks, Grey. See you tomorrow. And good night." She unlocked her door and went in then closed it. Grey thought, "_I should hang around her house just in case." _And vanished in the shadows.

Lucy was putting on her PJs when she felt a warm breath on her neck and she turned around only to have her lips covered with another pair. Lucy broke away to see Natsu holding her to close and Lucy go scared then said, " Natsu let me go! Let go!" but he didn't and said, " Why Lucy? Don't you want me?" he started to nibble at her neck and Lucy said, " No I don't! You are like a brother to me and nothing else. No…" But was cut off by his lips again then was pushed down on to the bed then he was naked and started to undress her. He was rough with her so much that she eyes begin to cry as he took off her pants and panties and plugged into her. She screamed, " No stop. Someone help me!" Natsu released his seeds inside her womb as Grey busted in the door. He was in rage as he ripped him off of her and stood protect in front of her and said, " Get dress and get out!" Natsu growled but did as he was told then left. Before he did he said something in dragon tough and left. Grey went over to Lucy who was crying and Grey sat down be side her and when she stiffened he said, " Lucy It is me. Natsu is gone. I won't hurt you, Lucy. He had no right to do what he did to you." He opened his arms and Lucy throw her self in his arms and sobbed into his chest. The sight of Lucy like this broke his heart and anger build in side him. As Grey was pulling up her blanked her heard a voice say, " What happened to Lucy? Did you do this Grey?" he looked up and saw Loke by the bottom of the bed. He shook his head and said with anger in his voice, " Natsu raped Lucy. He took her innocents and I couldn't get there in time. Since it was the time I was hanging around her house but I didn't see him come in s that means that he was already inside." Tears welt up in Leo's eyes as he went to her and said, " I couldn't open my gate to protect you. I'll get Ares and Virgo to help you clean up." Lucy nodded and Loke vanished then appeared again with the ram and maiden. Loke told them what happened and shock and anger flashed in their eyes. Virgo said, " Princess so sorry. Come lets clean you up. Ares get the bathroom door. Loke stay with Grey in case the dragon slayer comes." She went over and gently picked her up and carried her into the bathroom with Ares and closed the door. Loke went to sit by Grey and asked, " Anything else?" Grey said, " Before he left he said something in a strange language." Loke nodded and said, " From on you stay with Lucy at all times. I'll talk to the Spirit King to see if can let the other spirits come out when Lucy needs help. Most likely that was spell for a female to get pregnant that dragons say." Ares came out and said, " Lucy is carrying his baby. Loke was right about the spell." Then Virgo carried Lucy out and put her in her bed beside Grey and said, " Loke tell the Master what happened and keep Lucy away from him. Ares come on." The ram nodded and poof away and the lion nodded and also poof away. Grey laid down beside her and put his arms around her small body and pulled he close then fell asleep.

**Dream **

**Lucy was running in a dark hallway with someone chasing her. She went into a room and saw it was a bedroom and Natsu was on the bed smirking and she found herself on the bed with him a top of her. Natsu said, " Grey will not come. He left you for another girl because you're not a virgin any more and tainted. Now your with my kid and not Grey's. Now lets continue." He went down to kisser and she screamed, " NOOO! Stay Grey! Grey!"**

Grey was startled and looked at Lucy and saw that she was cover in a thin layer of sweat and she was twitching. Grey sat up and shook Lucy while saying, " Lucy wake up!" She did and tackled him and begins to sob and say, " Natsu was going to rape me again and said that you left me for another woman because I'm not a virgin any more, tainted, and carrying Natsu's child." Grey hugs her tightly and said, " Your safe and I don't care about that. Natsu will never hurt you again or the baby I'll make sure of that." Lucy says nothing and he listened as she fell asleep on him but he didn't mind and too fell asleep. The next morning Lucy got up first and saw that Grey was still sleeping and went to make breakfast. Lucy turned and saw Loke in the kitchen and she smiles at him and said, " Good morning, Loke." Loke smiled back and said, " you to Lucy. I told the spirit king what happened and he put a spell over Natsu's house so he will not be able to get out till you leave the guild. Ares, Virgo, Aquarius, Capacorn, and Scorpio can all open there Gates with out you calling them. And the king gave me nine keys for you. Draco, Pegasus, Monoceros, Lupus, Equulecs, Cains Major and Venatici, and Vulepecula are the keys he is giving you will to be able to come out when ever they like. . Here they are, the chose you and they never were given to a mage before. We, your spirits will look out for you. Bye Lucy. Oh here are some cloths from Virgo for Grey." He vanished and on her table were nine keys.( **See A/N below for colors and meanings and what Grey's cloths look like.) **Lucy picked up them and put it on her key ring and finished making breakfast.

Grey woke up and smelled eggs and bacon and saw Lucy coming in with some cloths and said, " Morning Lucy. What smells good and who are the cloths for? Are you all right?" Lucy came over to the bed and sat down beside him and told him, " I'm fine. I made breakfast and the cloths are from Virgo. I also gain nine new keys as a gift form the Spirit King. He also put spell on Natsu's house so he will not bother us. Grey I will need to leave the guild so I can keep my baby safe from him." Grey said, " Your going to keep it?" She nodded and said, " Why should the baby suffer if it is not its fault?" He nodded and said, " I'll help you take care of the baby, Lucy. Maybe Porlyusica can make the baby look like half of me and my blood. Lets eat and ask Master.

**Here are the meanings and colors:**

**Monoceros= Unicorn=pure white**

**Lupus= Wolf=pure black**

**Equulecs= Little horse=silver**

**Cains Major= Big dog=silver**

**Cains Venatici= Hunting dogs=silver**

**Vulepecula= Fox= silver **

**Grey's cloths are an older style and in dark blue and white. See my profile for the cloths.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy nodded and left Grey to dress and get ready for the day. Lucy went to the kitchen and went to get two plats, cups, and forks for her and Grey. She filled her glass up with milk and called out, " What do you want to drink?" he called back, " Juice." She poured him some orange juice and was putting breakfast on the table as Grey walked in. He said, " Lucy. I have to ask you something." And sat down Lucy asked, " What Grey?" he took a deep breath and said, " Will you be my girlfriend, Lucy? I don't care that you're not a virgin any more. I like you for you. " Lucy looked at him in shock and there was silence then a smile spread a cross her face and she said, " Yes I would love to. I like you for you also." A huge smile appeared on his face and she grinned back and finished eating. Once they were done Grey helped Lucy clean up and left for Fairy Tail. When they arrived Lucy and Grey went to speak to the Master right away earning glances from their friends. Lucy knocked on the door and they heard him say come in and they entered. When they did they saw Mirajane, Freed, Gajeeland talking to the master and he said, " What can I do for you?" Lucy said, " I have to tell you something and you can stay if you want to. But you must keep this a secret." They nodded and Grey closed the door and Lucy said, " We need to leave the guild." Mira was shocked and said, " Why?" This time Grey spoke and said, " Last night Natsu raped Lucy and now she carrying his kid." The waitress had a look of anger and hugged Lucy while Freed, Master, and Gajeel were shock. Freed went over to Lucy and put a hand on her shoulder and said, " I'm so sorry that happened to you Lucy." Master said, " So am I. You can leave but you'll still have your marks. What are you going to do?" Lucy said softly, " Hide the baby. Grey thought that Porlyusica could change the baby's sent and what it will look like." Mira looked at the Master while still holding her and said, " Can she? Freed can you put ruins around Natsu?" Freed nodded and Master said, " Maybe. But that is a good idea, Grey. When do you want to leave?" but a yell stopped them and Lucy gain a fearful look and said, " Natsu. I need to hide." Freed took out his sword and wrote some ruins in the air and said, " I put up a shield around you two so no one will be able to see your or smell you till you leave the town." Gajeel said, " I'll stop him bunny girl. If you say is true you need to get out of here quickly." Lucy said, " Thank you. Come on Grey." As she watch the iron dragon slayer leave. He nodded and left the room and snuck down stairs. What Lucy saw mage her shiver, Natsu's eyes were red with black slits growling like a real dragon as Gajeel help him with in the barrier Freed put up. Grey held her close and hurried out the guild door. And rushed though the town to the exit when they ran in to Erza.

When the barrier dropped Erza said with worry in her voice once she saw Lucy's face, " Lucy! What happened?" Lucy rushed to her and cried into her chest plate, " Natsu… last night… raped…pregnant. " Erza hugged her and said, " He raped you! Grey is this true?" He nodded and said, " Mira, Freed, Gajeel, and master knows and we are leaving the guild till the baby is born and older. We are going to Porlyusica to see if she can change the baby's looks, So Natsu will not know it is his. It will smell like me and look somewhat like Lucy and me. Freed put ruins around him and Gajeel is holding him but they need help." Grey went over to Lucy and picked her up and Erza said, " Good. Sorry Lucy, but I will make sure he will not be able to hurt or rape anyone again." An evil look was on her face and Grey shivered then the parted. When the reached the healer's house Grey walked in, Porlyusica was reading when he walked in and she yelled, " What! Knock first. What happened to her?" she just now saw Lucy in his arms. Grey said, " Natsu raped her. And can you change the baby's sent and looks?" Porlyusica said, " He impregnate her? Yes I can but she will be tired. Who do want the baby to be like?" He said, " Me, pleas. Sorry for walking in without knocking and Thank you." Her eyes soften and said, " It is fine. Put her on the bed and I'll need to draw some blood. How long?" Lucy said, " 1 day. He said a spell before he left." She nodded and got s nettle and drew blood from Grey and she said, " Leave the room, boy. Don't come in till I say so." He nodded and waited out side. Ten minutes passed and Grey was feeling worried when he hared a voice say, " Relax, Grey. She will be fine. I have come to help Lucy I feel for her. No lady should go thought that." He turned and saw Mystogan walking out of the woods and went to stand by him. Grey said, " How do you know?" he said, " I will take you to shelter and stay with you and Lucy. You will see my face but you can't tell any one." He nodded and they heard her said, " You can come in now." The walked in and Grey went up to Lucy and Porlyusica said, " It went fine. She will feel some pain because the baby will change. Mystogan what are you doing here?" He said under his mask, " I will help them raise the child. When they go back I'll be in the guild again. Grey I'll get Lucy and you her bags." He went over and gentle picked her up and they told her thank you and left.

They walked for a few miles and Lucy woke up saw who was carrying her and he said, " Lucy I'm Mystogan. I herd what happened and have decided to stay with you and Grey to help raise your child. When you go back I'll be going with you." Lucy said, " Thanks where are we going?" Mystogan said, " We are here. There is a town near by and Natsu will not be able to find. This is my house where I live when not on jobs." They stopped at a two-floor house that looked homey. The covered mage walked in and said, " Would you and Grey like to share a room?" Grey said, " One room. Luce can you walk?" she nodded and Mystogan set her down gentle. She stood and stretched then he took off his mask and they gasped at his face, Lucy said, " Why do you look like Jellal?" He said, " I'm his twin brother. We were separated when we were babies. He doesn't know. And I ask for you not to tell anyone of my secret." Lucy said, " I will. I feel tired." She yawned and started to fall when her belt glowed and a man with icy silver eyes, dark raven hair, and skin white as snow caught her and said, " I'm Draco the dragon. I'm a celestial ice dragon and will teach your child dragon slayer magic. Since I'm a spirit my magic is far strong than that of an earth dragon. Now where is the room so I can put Mistress Lucy on the bed?" Mystogan lead the way up stairs and into a room on the left and opened the door into a large master bedroom. Mystogan said, " this is were you will be staying. Tomorrow you can get unpacked but it is moon high." Draco put down Lucy on the bed and left, Mystogan also left and Grey got into bed and Lucy snuggled up to him, then he fell a sleep.

**A/n the next two chapters will be time skipped.**


	3. Chapter 3

9 moths later Lucy was in the bedroom when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and her water broke. She shouted, " Grey! Mystogan! The baby is coming. She grabbed a key and said, " Open the gate to the ram, Aries! Get Virgo! I'll need help the baby is coming." Aries nodded and vanished then reappeared with Virgo and she said, " Aries! Help me get her on the bed. Grey get me a bowl of water, Mystogan get towels. Breath Lucy." She said as the guys came in then a maiden in orange with fox ears and 9 tails, a teen with black wolf ears and tail in a kimono, a graceful lady in a flowing white dress and on with brown wings said, " I'm Vulepecula and they are Lupus, Pegasus, and Monoceros. We will help you give birth and after you rest we'll make a contract. Boys get what Virgo wants and wait out side." They nodded and left while Pegasus went over to Lucy and held her hand and Lupus her other. When they came back Monoceros walked over to them took the things then Aries closed they door in there faces. And then they hear Lucy let out a blood-chilling scream. Grey could stop pacing and the men winced as she screamed again. Mystogan said, " Calm down, Grey. The spirits with her will be fine. Grey, I found a magic that will remove my tattoo from my eye and change my hair color. After the baby is born I'll use it but my hair will be midnight." Then they heard the loudest scream ever and then a baby wail. The wolf spirit opened the door and said, " You can see your daughters and son. She had triples." Grey eyes widen and he went strait to Lucy who was holding her kids. Lucy looked up and said, " the one with your hair is Ur, and the one with my hair, I would like Mystogan to name her. You can name your son." Pegasus came over and took the baby boy from Lucy's arms and handed him to Grey and the other baby girl to Mystogan. Mystogan looked down on his niece and said, " She will be named after my favorite character from Eldest, Arya. After the elf princess." Arya smiled and grabbed his finger with a tight grip and a soft smile appeared on his lips as he held her close. Grey was looking proudly at his son and said, " Merlin, the strongest magic user in history. Lucy they are beautiful now we have to get married so he will not think of anything." Lupus walked over to them after the others left and said, " I'm from Japan and I know of a bounding that will bound Lucy and Mystogan in blood. As brother and sister but once you do you will not be able to return to Edols." Mystogan stiffen and said, " I'll give that up. I'm happier than ever here and I love Fairy Tail. Do the blood bounding." Lupus' eyes became wolf like and stared into his soul and nodded her head and said, " Grey hold Arya and Mystogan go over to Lucy and slit your wrists. Then I'll tie a ribbon blessed by a strong Miko and Monk around your hands and you shall become brother and sister. You, Mystogan will gain blond hair and resemble her. Oh and you'll not be Jella's brother any more and not have your markings and you'll both become demons. When you do you children and Grey will to. " He nodded handed his nice to Grey, went over to Lucy, slit her wrist and his then the wolf went over and took out a white ribbon from her sleeve and tied their wrists together and loosely tied it. Then she put her hands over it and said something in Japanese and the ribbon glowed and light surrounded every one in the room then faded and the wolf said, " Lucy are an element fox. Grey you're an ice dog demon. Arya is a cat demoness, Ur is a dog demoness, and Merlin is a wolf demon and Mystogan is a dragon. You'll know how to change into your true form, your powers and how to use them, and Lucy will have 7 aqua green tails and ears and deep sea blue eyes. Arya will have cat ears and tail but brown. Ur will have a tail too and so will Grey ice white. Merlin and you will have dragon eyes. Merlin will be midnight black and you'll be white. One last gift, I shall give you a necklace to hide your demon features but grey's sword charm will be his protection. Good bye." And she disappeared and Mystogan said, " let's sleep now. Grey will help me cloth the babies while you get some sleep. Good night sister." Lucy smiled then fell asleep and her new brother picked up Ur and they went to work.

The next morning Lucy woke up and stretched and went to use the restroom but not before she checked on her babies. They were soundly asleep and Lucy saw Arya with a short tail and cut ears and a small cat birthmark, Ur with dog-ears and a silver tail with a dog birthmark, and Merlin had black wolf ears and tail with a wolf mark. Lucy smiled and went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror and gasped at what she saw. Her eyes were like the sea, had strikes in her hair now down to her ankles, two fox ears on top of her head and 7 tails waving behind her and her body was like a goddess' and in her belly when she lift up her shirt she saw fox in a bow. She smiled and got ready for the day. Grey woke up and felt some thing soft on his leg as he looked down to see a long silver tail and he went to scratched his head when he felt two triangles on his head. Then he hared Lucy say, " Your ears are cute. Ur has your ears and tail. Well what do you think?" he looked up and his mouth dropped open at what he saw. Lucy to him was more beautiful then Mirajane with her silky looking tails long hair and ears. Grey said, " Beautiful, Lucy. Like a goddess I love your new eyes." She smiled and sighs when the babies woke up. Grey hopped out of bed, tripping over his tail and went to help Lucy and she said, " Put your tail over your shoulder and get Merlin while I feed our kits." A light surrounded her and she was a large fox and she laid on her side and the babies started to suckle on her. Lucy said, " Our kits will learn dragon slayer magic. You can teach them ice magic will I teach them how to talk to kitsunes, dragons, wolves, dogs and cats." He nodded and went to get dress.

-3 year skip-

Ur, Arya, and Merlin being demons are now 2 and walking and talking. Lucy was talking to Grey and Mystogan about them learning magic. " I think it is time for them to learn magic. What do you think?" Lucy asked them. Grey said, " It is time. I did some research about us and they will start to gain demonic powers." Merlin pulled on Ur and Arya's tails and the girls screamed. Arya's eye glowed red and change into a small silver dog and started to chase him. Ur's eyes glowed silver and change into a medium cat and join the chase and Merlin changed into a black wolf and flew away. His sisters jumped in the air and also chase him. The adults looked at each other in shock and Mystogan nodded and said, " Your right. My niece and nephew need to learn. Lucy, show us your demon form. You seen ours and you need to get the kids." Lucy sighs and nodded. She got up and the wind pick up and Lucy became a ball. Then a flash of light she was in her fox form. She was graceful and strong yet delicate, she jumped and got the kids. When they landed the changed and walked up to them when Mystogan said, " I smell dragons. Look up." They saw two dragons dive out of the sky and landed. One was a purple with blue eyes and the other one was blue like the shallow part of the sea. The purple one said, " I'm Velvet an darkness dragon. The blue is Wave a water dragon. We will teach your kids. I'll take Arya and Wave will take Ur." Then Lucy took out her key and said, " Open the gate to the dragon, Draco!" a green light appeared and Draco showed. Draco said, " Is it time, Lucy? I got permission for the King." and turned to her and she nodded and said, " Velvet and Wave will help. You get Merlin. Aray, Ur, Merlin come here and meet your teachers. You will be going with them to train. The necklaces that you are wearing will remind you of your family." Grey said, " your will come back when your training is done. We will always love you." They ran up to their mother, father, and uncle and gave them a big hug and let go and the dragons walked over to their students Draco said, " Soon we leave soon you can go back to your family. Merlin." Merlin said, " Bye! I miss you!" and they disappeared. Velvet crouched down and let Arya climb on and Wave did the same and soon they flew off. Lucy hugged Grey and started to cry and he hugged her while Mystogan pat her back and said, " When the kids get back we will go back to Fairy Tail. You and Grey need to get married." The nodded when they herd a powerful voice say, " I'll marry you, Lucy my old friend." Lucy let go of Grey and said, " Really? It will be an honour, King." Then a man appeared and all of Lucy's spirits, Lupus, Aries, Virgo, Aquarius, Monoceros went to Lucy and took her in the house while Loke, Scorpio, and Cancer took care of Grey and Mystogan. In the house the unicorn said, " we will help you get ready for your wedding while the guy will get Grey and your brother. Aquarius you do the make up, Lupus go with Aries and Virgo to get the dress, while I do the hair." They nodded and the three disappeared the reappeared with the dress and shoes. The helped Lucy in to the dress, which was a simple white dress with gold trimmings and got to work. Lucy said, " How did you know that I want a simple wedding?" Aries said, " We are your friends and spirits. We now that you are a demon and that Merlin, Ur, and Arya went with the dragons to train. There done." Lucy's hair was in a braid with a silver tiara and the make up brought out her eyes and hair, which has a silvery tint to it. Aquarius said, " Leo will walk you down the aisle. And Mystogan is the best man; Aries and Lupus will be your bride maids. Virgo and I will be your flower girls." Then they heard the march and Loke walk in and said, " It is time, Lucy. You look beautiful." He held out his arm and walked out behind the girls to Grey. When Grey saw her he smiled and was she was close held out and Loke placed her hand in his. Then the king spoke the word the people for ages said at a wedding. Grey said, " I do," and Lucy said, " I do." With tears in her eyes and the king said, " with the power in me I declare you Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." When the did a light surrounded their left hand and when it faded there was a gold ring on their wedding fingers. Lucy's had a sapphire and a ruby in it will Grey had gold with silver writing on it. And the spirits cheered and they had a great time after.


	4. Chapter 4

9 years later

Lucy was reading her new book that she got from Mystogan when she heard three voices shout out, " Mama! Mother! Mom, nya!" she looked up and saw her kids running to her and they tackled her in a dog pile. Lucy hugged them and said, " Ur, Arya, Merlin! Let me see you, how you all grow. Grey Mystogan they are back." The kids got off of her and she looked at them for 9 years. Ur had Lucy's eyes and Grey's hair, which was down to her hips and her tail silver dog tail over her left shoulder and a tall wooden staff with carvings that looked like waves and a pond blue jewel as the eyes of a dragon. Aray had Lucy's hair and Grey's eyes and was down to her waist and her brown cattail was twitching with happiness. And Merlin looked like his father and his wolf tail was wagging. Merlin said, " My training was cool! Draco-sama is cool! And I use icemaker magic and celestial magic!" Ur said, " I can use water dragon magic!" Aray said with politeness, " I can also use dragon magic but I'm darkness. Mistress Velvet also taught me manners of a noble. Father! Uncle Mystogan! We are home." As the came out, Grey was shocked at first then hugged his children then Mystogan. Mystogan said, " We are going to the guild. You will be apart of Fairy Tail. We also have three other dragon slayers. We are leaving tomorrow." Lucy took of the glove she wares and showed the her hand, Grey lifted up his shirt, and Mystogan rolled up his sleeve and they saw the Fairy Tail mark, and Ur said, " what is that?" Lucy said, " our guild, Ur. These show that we are apart of Fairy Tail if we leave they will vanished. But Master gave us permission to. A guild is were magic users like us go and there are three different guilds, Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Laims scale. It is time to go back and join the guild. But you can't tell anyone what we are but the head master or when the guild is in danger." Grey took Aray in his lap and said, " The necklaces you are wearing will activate when we leave our home. Now lets eat and you can tell us about your training." The kids cheered but Arya and went inside. Mystogan said as they were walking, " I have some gifts for you. You learned weapons?" the nodded and Ur said, " I can use a sword, a dagger, and a staff. And wave gave me a staff, the jewel has a never ending supply of water and I can call Wave." Arya said, " I can use a bow, sword, and make a scythe out of darkness and also can call my dragon. And I know elven magic and I have spiritual powers." Merlin said, " I know how to fight with a staff which Draco-sama gave me, I can use ice maker magic. I'm a celestial mage." Grey said, " I can also use ice maker magic and your mother is a celestial mage. Lucy, Give him the key." Lucy nodded and turned to Merlin and handed him a silver key with a dragon on it and she said, " Draco wants me to give you his key and I'll teach you how to make a contract. Remember the spirits are friends and not shields. Fight along side them." Lucy showed him her keys and Merlin gasped and she took one out and said, " I open the gate to the lion place, Leo" a flesh of yellow light and Loke was there and said, " Hi Lucy. What can I do for you?" Lucy said, " Loke this is my son, Merlin and he is a steller mage like me. Would you mind protecting him from you know who?" Loke looked at her and said, " No I don't mind. And I will protect him he will be my new owner. Hi Merlin. I'm Loke the lion and a friend of your moms. You can call me when ever you like." He glowed and his key appeared in Lucy's son's hands. Lucy said, " Thanks Loke. He is a part of Fairy Tail and will protect you. Never lose your keys. Dinner is made and let eat." As they walked in to the dinning room and sat down will Lucy served them.

When dinner was done Grey left the room and went up stairs and thought, "_Hmm. We got them the right weapons. Bow for Arya, a sword for Ur and I'll show and teach Merlin ice magic. Nice going Luce." _ He went into Mystogan's room and strait to the closet and took out a chest. Then he left the room and carried the chest down stairs with his shirt off some how. **(A/N Grey's habit of stripping is better of Lucy and the kids. He stop taking off his pants in public but his shirt disappears.) ** When he was down stairs he went into the living room and called, " Ur Arya and Merlin come here and get your gifts. We got them for you during training. There is only two gifts for the Girls but since Merlin can use ice marker magic I'll teach him and show him." He said when they came in and Mystogan walked over and lift the bow and arrow made out of cherry blossom and handed it to Arya and said, " These are from a sakura tree and will never miss it target, my little Miko. You are a priestess and these are what they used. Some times they use a sword." Lucy walked over and picked up a Japanese style sword and when Lucy took out the blade it had a blue dragon. It went from the hilt where the dragon's tail is and wrapped around the blade and the head was half way with gold fire and a jade eye. Her mother said, " This sword was made from a water dragon scale. It will never dull or stain and hurt the innocents. You only can use this sword against enemies and self-defence. You name it and it will be yours. Swords never lie and follow the sword. Control the sword and do not let the blade control you. " Ur took it and said, " Dragon's water." And she cradle it close to heart Mystogan took a staff and tapped it on the box and it vanished. Lucy stood up and said, " Time for bed. Grey will teach you ice magic during our trip. Mystogan take them up to bed, pleas. Grey go with him." They nodded and left the room and Lucy went out side, took out a whistle and blew it. A few minutes later she heard a screech of a bird and she held out her arm and a large Osprey landed on her out stretched arm. She strokes her feather lovingly and said, " I need you to deliver a message to the master of Fairy Tail in Magnolia Town. You can wait in side my room if you like, True flight. When you reach Fairy Tail hid in the forest till I call you." True Flight gave a bird nodded and she walked in the house and up the stairs and into her room. She closed the door and True Fight flew to the headboard and waited. Lucy sat down at her writing desk, took out paper, and a quill and ink and wrote,"

_Dear master, _

_We are fine and will be going back. Mystogan is coming with my kids and us. Aray, Ur, and Merlin. Grey and I got married and are happy and are different than before. We have something to tell you about Mystogan and me. This is an osprey and her name is True Flight and is Mystogan's partner. I'm not sure if anyone is allergic to dog but we will be coming with some animals. We now have animal protectors and they will a fox, a dog, and three cast. I have the fox, Grey has the dog, Ur has a red Exceed, Arya has a purple Exceed , and Merlin has a yellow one.. We will be leaving tomorrow and be there with in a few days. You may tell the guild that we got married and will be coming back. Tell Ezra, Mira, Freed, and Gajeel hi and that there will be some new slayers. Well I'll tell you know. Mystogan is my blood brother. Don't tell any one this it can be used against us._

_Love, _

_Lucy, Grey, Ur, Merlin, and Arya Fullbuster and Mystogan Heartfilia_

She rolled it up and put their seal on it, tied it to True Flight's leg and she herd Grey come in and said, " I'll open the windows. Who did you right to, love?" Lucy got up and walked with the bird on her arm and she let her fly and said, " To Master. I told him that we are married and that we are happy and have kids, and that we will be leaving tomorrow. Maybe we can have some time alone together, Mystogan could watch the kids while we go on a date." Grey moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chine on her shoulder and sigh. Lucy smiled and stays like that for hours and breathed in the peaceful night air think how lucky she is with her husband, brother and kids and she was going to see her other family of Fairy Tail. Then Grey said, " Lets go to bed." She nodded Grey picked her up carried to their bed and placed her on her side and climbed be side her and fell asleep.

The next morning they were awoke by a bird's cry and True Flight flew in and Lucy sat up and saw that she had a letter on her leg and took it off and saw that it is from the Master. Lucy was going to wake Grey when their kids rushed in and did a dog pile on him waking him up. Lucy laughs and when Mystogan came in he did to. Grey said, " Go and jump on uncle Mystogan!" the kids jumped off and tackled him to the floor. Lucy said, " We got a letter from Master. Do you want me to read it out loud? If so settle down and let Mystogan breath." The kids got off and Lucy read, " Dear Fullbuster family, I'm so happy that you are coming back and that you are married. Every thing is fine at the guild. Every one is happy for you and Mira what to see your kid you know how she is. The guild wants you back and it is great that Mystogan is coming back. We will have a surprise for you when you come back and Natsu's dragon instincts and his memory are sealed away. Master. Well shall we pack?" They nodded and the kids left the room to pack and Mystogan said, " Why didn't the kids tackle Lucy?" Lucy got up and said, " I told them not. Last night I told the kids to jump on Grey because he is so hard to wake up. Now lets get packed up. I'm worried about Natsu. What happens if the seal comes off?" Mystogan went to Lucy and hugged her and said, " I will not let no one hurt my little sister. We need to tell them." Lucy looked at Grey and he nodded and said, " Before we leave." She nodded ad her children came in with their things and said, " We are ready." Grey said, " We have to tell you something. You are now old enough to know what happen and why we left the guild. I love you and always will, no matter what we are going to tell you." Ur blinked and said, " Why?" Lucy said, " 12 years ago I was raped by Natsu our team mate. It was during mating season. The truth is that Natsu got me pregnant and that you are his children. We went to a old friend of Fairy Tail and she made you Grey's." Lucy started to cry and Arya went up to her and hugged her and said, " Mother. We understand Mistress Velvet told me that slayers could control it. We still love you and Father. Right guys." They nodded and hugged her and Merlin said, " I'll give protect you! Lets go!" Lucy nodded and her tears dried up and said, " Well. Since we are all packed, Lets go to Fairy Tail!" The kids cheered and ran out the door. When they were down stairs they saw three large eggs. They were purple, red and yellow and Ur said, "I'll have the red one. Arya the purple and Merlin the yellow. What are they?" Mystogan said when he came down with his staffs, cloak, and mask on, " They are Exceeds eggs. Every dragon slayer has one. They are cats with wings and can fly. At Fairy Tail there are 3. Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily that belong to Natsu a fire slayer, Windy the air dragon, and Gajeel the metal. All dragons disappeared in x777 the same year and day that our mother passed." Merlin said, " Draco-san said that too. " they nodded and Grey said when he and Lucy came down, " We are leaving. First we need to call our guardians then we will leave." Lucy, Grey and Mystogan went out and each took out a different whistle and blew at the same time. They waited for a few minutes then Lucy's came first. A slick midnight blue fox with 9 tails that had silver tips on the tails and ears the muzzle had also silver and piercing yet soft deep purple eyes. Then came a husky that was like silver starlight with gold tips. The last one was a small copper dragon that flew on Mystogan's shoulder a then the Fullbuster left to go to Fairy Tail.


End file.
